Again we meet
by lady winde
Summary: On Hiatus. chaos x KOSMOS chaos has been plagued with dreams of a woman he once knew so very long ago. Knowing that there's a chance he may meet her, he must make a choice that may or may not affect the universe for better or worse.


Disclaimer: Xenosaga and its characters are property of Namco.

Author's Note: Since I can't seem to keep my self dedicated to a story due to excessive work, a collection of one shots seems the way to go. Will try and go the order of events. I simply want to go with this through chaos' point of view. I'm going to try and avoid the meat of the game because simply restating what's been said is just no fun:D Character interaction for the win! I simply want something that focuses on chaos X KOS-MOS. There simply isn't enough of it. sad panda These will be about 4-5 pages max, very rarely exceeding six. Something I normally don't do considering I usually aim for 13 pages minimum. Sorry of the length turns you away. :(

By the way, all the chapters within **_this story will contain Xenosaga I-III spoilers_** so if you haven't played it yet do yourself a favor and do so. You shall not regret it!

_Again we meet _

**Chapter One: In Dreams... I see...**

The rhythmic humming of the Elsa did little to soothe the thoughts that were so keen to linger inside. All he could do was helplessly stare, eyes studying the eerie glow the jellyfish tanks gave the room. A year or so ago it all began with the sudden pressure and force of a tidal wave that pulsed within his chest, something akin to heartache, that was powerful enough to bring him to his knees so unexpectedly. Ever since then he knew.

She was coming.

So many feelings were welling deep inside him. Anxiety. Happiness. Sadness. Would she recognize him? Would fate be so cruel to deposit her before him, dangling her just outside the reach of his trembling grasp like some little plaything? What if she hated him for what happened? For what they both had decided.

And to think all these years he had been searching; looking for any signs that she simply...was.

With blankets thrown to the side, he slid a slender hand through silver spun hair. A haggard sigh escaped dry lips as he pulled himself up with hair a mess, the narrow shoulder of his night shirt drooped off his shoulder exposing just a hint of exotic flesh that lay beneath. Everyone within the male cabin was still deep in their slumber, something chaos was most thankful for.

Tired green eyes took them all in. How he was grateful for the amusing crew of the Elsa; a most welcomed distraction indeed.

With little effort he pushed himself from the bed, hissing slightly as warm flesh made contact with the cool tile that awaited him from below. Ever since that pulse he had been dreaming only of her. Those sparkling blue eyes shone so brightly with loving emotion. Just for him. Dark brown hair danced about lazily along with the flying petals from the field of cosmos flowers, her favorite kind.

With hand outstretched and angelic smile painted sweetly upon her lips, an alluring invitation he would gladly accept should he finally meet her there, wherever she may be. As always the dream would abruptly end as his gloved hands were just about to make contact. Darkness would cruelly encircle her, a helpless cry would escape her lips and he was powerless to watch her and the field of white cosmos be eaten up by the black void and when it would suddenly turn on him...

Always the same.

She needed him. And he would find her and protect her from that encompassing darkness that threatened to take what was most precious from him forever. With hand outstretched the door to the cabin silently opened to his silent request.

Carefully walking down the empty and dimly lit corridor, each step carefully placed heel to toe, chaos stopped before the airlock. With a careful glance tossed behind him, he punched in the pass code and walked through the hissing door. With tired eyes, his gaze focused upward, slowly watching his ascent into space as the elevator rose within the airlock.

With a click the final hatch opened and he was free to sit atop the ship. Strands of hair floated about the dark frame of his face as he took in the vastness of space before him. Here he could think without questioning or interference from the others. Some things were better left unsaid and seen. And if he could, he would do his best to shield his friends from the promised pain his existence was destined to bring. After all he was merely a visitor on a personal quest. It wasn't fair for him to abandon them when they asked for his help. Staying with them seemed true to his only desire. They traveled great distances and the more they covered the more it was made likely that he...

Somewhere out there she was waiting and he would answer her call. Of that he was most certain. For now though... the stars that welcomed him would give him comfort as he continued to reflect.

"Your other half has been birthed although where she sleeps is a bit unorthodox for most. Regardless...where she dwells now is but a prison. Only when the chains that confine her are unfastened will she begin to truly awaken."

chaos shifted uneasily in his seat as he regarded the ghost of a girl who appeared beside him. Her tiny hands were neatly clasped in her lap, while her little legs were daintily outstretched, toes pointed forward. Inside her indigo eyes he could see the familiar melancholy that he had become quite accustomed to when he awoke alone in the world.

"What do you mean?" He didn't want to know but regarding _her_ he couldn't help but not wish to.

"What you are searching for isn't exactly what you are wishing for. She is her... but not her. When you are faced with the truth of this revelation with your own eyes, you will have to make a choice."

"Choices are but ripples that we all make in this vast ocean..." He didn't like what she seemed to be saying although without seeing for himself... he couldn't be sure of what she was offering with her vague words.

"Yes... and with your choice will bring about countless possibilities, ripples cascading and changing onto and into each other, for the future of this universe... We will all be depending on you two, chaos."

As he leaned back on his elbows, fingers curled against the smooth surface of the ship, his lips were thinly pressed together as he let Nephilim's words sink in. "May we see what this future has in store for us, Nephilim."

As she disappeared, her ethereal form fading quickly a whisper of a word was left behind... "Faith..."

He could only narrow his eyes in defiant response. It seemed he would be up all night tonight.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hollering. More yelling. Panic.

It wasn't enough that his dreams had been keeping him awake, disheveled and exhausted. He flipped over onto his stomach, groaning in his despair as he buried his head beneath both pillow and blankets. Even he needed an adequate amount of rest to function...

Just as his body was beginning to relax into the welcoming realm of slumber the yelling, again, reached quite the crescendo. He couldn't even begin to imagine what could be causing all the noise and from the bridge no less! With his body protesting, he couldn't help but sluggishly roll out of bed, everyone else was awake and about it seemed.

Unable to sleep and curiosity piqued, he began to reach for the drawer that housed his clothes...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Slipping through the metal doors with no sound to distract all those in their heated yelling hadn't proved to be a problem, a certain habit he liked to do now and then. The urge to yawn suddenly overcame him, each limb stretching out in protest as he made a mental note to acquire a sleeping sedative; one that would allow a dreamless sleep.

Colorless lashes fluttered opened reluctantly only to blink in astonishment afterwards. He couldn't fight the gentle smile that painted itself so easily upon his lips. A woman? Everyone's attention, including the excitable young woman calling in, was all on the blue haired girl before him.

When she finally turned around - so quick was the action, as if she was bewildered that she hadn't been expecting him – it was as if for him at that very moment time has stopped.

_Her. But not her. _

The waves of chocolate colored hair were replaced with an unnatural but ethereal shade of blue, her healthy tanned skin instead a pale complexion, and most startling of all her eyes. Instead of the twin irises of deep sea blue, the kind that held so much emotion and depth you felt you could fall inside and never hope to come out... there in their place were the soulless orbs of blood red staring impassively into his own melancholic gaze.

It didn't take long for his mind to register just what was it that made her so different from the woman he knew once so long ago.

When he heard her request for a place to charge, alarms began to ring in the maelstrom that was residing in his head not only at the fact that each syllable she spoke was emotionless and flat but also what it strongly implied. Realians, the artificial humans, required nutrients and nourishment to keep themselves functional. Cyborgs required a bit of both. Androids however...

As she briskly walked beside him, not giving him any sort of glance or sign that she may have recognized him, he could only stare in bewilderment. Every single part of her was artificial. Mechanical.

_Her. But not her_.

But what of the choice he was supposed to make? He couldn't very well ignore the fact that her features strongly resembled the woman from his dreams. And he was never one to believe in coincidences. There was a purpose to her being here...

So as he sank into the chair at his terminal, hand cradling his chin as his elbow rested against the hard surface before him, he had to paths before him. Ignore this mockery of a woman he had long since parted ways with and continue his search or... investigate the meaning behind the sudden appearance of the one calling herself "KOS-MOS."

As he tossed a glance back at the door the android had passed through moments ago, a lingering gaze replaying the past repeatedly in his wishful thoughts... He knew all to well just what choice he was going to make.

------------

**End A.N.: **Well there you have it. My start at something chaos x KOS-MOS. You know... I don't even know why I bother with calling these a series of one shots... because in the end I have a very strong feeling they are all going to be connected as a regular story. sigh Me and my fickle mind! Anyways I hope you all liked this short little snippet.

Lady Winde


End file.
